About Swans, Queens, and NEWTS
by CalmSkiesFieryNights
Summary: A Swan Queen AU taking place at Hogwarts. Rating will eventually increase.
1. Introduction

**A/N: **** These are all updates from my Tumblr account that have been requested to be put on this website. They will range from short to long, and will follow an AU storyline, but have many elements from both original works. I hope you all enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. :) _  
_**

**Introduction **

"Alright up there Swan?"

If it wasn't for the shouts coming from both teams players, and the claps from the bleachers, Emma would never have been able to believe there were actual _people_ out on this field.

_Clear skies they promised_. She remarked bitterly, her tangled curls coming undone from the air's fierce mixture of chilling wind and harsh rain. Her grip on the broom's head caused her knuckles to turn even paler than the shade of her usual skin tone.

_Just wonderful._

"I'm fine!" Emma cried back, recognizing the voice of her best chaser, August, even without being able to properly see him. "This storm isn't getting any better though!"

"No shit!" August yelled with a chuckle, guiding his unwilling and temperamental broom to hover beside her. "Hooch doesn't even want to start the game in this -"

A hissing, cackling thunder interrupted him, as it caused echoing shrieks and screams amongst the crowd below.

The ashen clouds allowed some light to filter onto the pitch, and Emma saw a lone figure, donned with thick obsidian braid from across, flying in the stuttering wind.

The graceful opposing captain held on strongly, unmoving in the wind's current, and her eyes kept forward as they met Emma's own in a far, but unyielding stare. The sapphire robes swung behind her, not unlike the very bird that was adorned and stitched onto the brunette's vest.

"We _will_ play this game August." Emma snarled. "And we're going to _win_."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

The horn sounded.

It almost knocked Emma off her broom.

The screams, the shouts and the rounding applause soared and trailed past the stormy downpour and onto the Quidditch field.

Emma's heart sank, as in just that moment, she firmly believed the match was turning around. If she hadn't spent so much time worrying about her team's positions and _safety_ in the reckless weather, maybe, just maybe they could have won this year's opening game. Then again, it may have been easier if it wasn't for -

"RAVENCLAW WINS THE MATCH - 210 to 30 points."

- _Their_ fucking seeker.

The rain did not relent, but the calmed thunder was easily replaced by the crowd's chants of glory for the wisest house's first win. As soon as she hit the ground, her entire team followed behind her, wrenching their blurred goggles from their wide eyes. Some were standing behind Emma in a sulky line, waiting for the handshake. No one from the Gryffindor team said much, and Emma decided to break the silence by turning back to her exhausted, worn-to-shreds team.

"Good game you few!" She praised. "We'll just have to work harder this season to beat them next time!"

"Oh please," came the low, sultry voice of Ravenclaw's famed Seeker, and newly appointed Captain, "It's going to take a lot more than some _field_ _drills_ to beat me Swan."

Emma's teeth gritted, and she marched up to the opponent with a raised chin, staring directly into chocolate pools as she held out her hand. "Good game, Mills."

Regina smirked, taking the blonde's hand in a death-grip. "I _know_, right?"

And with that, she brushed right past Emma to the next player.

Swan rolled her eyes, and began shaking all the other Ravenclaw players' hands with just as much sportsmanship.

_I can do this._

_I've lost to her before._

_Plenty of times, actually._

_As long as they don't sing that fucking -_

"Mills is our Queen,

Mills is our Queen!

Swan cannot catch a snitch,

She'll never ever own the pitch,

Forever keeping us very rich,

Mills is our Queen!

Swan never sees a thing,

She cannot block a single ring,

That's why all the Slytherin's sing,

Mills is our Queen!"

"I never got that whole rich part." August remarked bitterly, trying to lighten the mood as the team stalked off the pitch, unwilling to hear the next chorus, and not even eyeing McGonagall who's lips were nearly as thin as her brows.

"The snakes like to bet on games, you know?" Ruby announced, running up beside Emma and throwing a comforting arm around her. "And besides, it's not like Slytherin will be betting on us any time soon - so don't take it to heart Emma."

_You try having a song written about you Rubes, and then talk to me about it._ Emma snapped internally, keeping quiet as she was determined to get out of her wet uniform.

"That wasn't a fair game." One of the beaters remarked, as they all hustled in shivers and drenched clothes to their changing room. "They used some sort of spell -"

" - their goggles didn't fog once!"

Emma tuned out her teams tireless excused and tossed the soiled jumper over her head. Along with the soaked vest she threw them both angrily to the ground.

"We could've , should've, would've, but we still lost dammit." Emma stated, her tone clearly unwilling to hear anymore nonsensical argument. "We just have to train harder for next time."

She just wished she could have believed her own words. _Always the optimist, eh Swan?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One particular tower in the massive castle was loudly buzzing with excitement. Not only did Ravenclaw win the first match of the year, this was also a fantastic game to remind Gryffindor who won last year's House Cup.

With everyone's coursework atypically left untouched, the warm October afternoon was spent in the crowded common room, Butterbeers and the occasional Firewhiskey being passed around.

Everyone, except _one_.

Overwhelmed with adrenaline and pride, Regina took her rare, free hours in the Library, writing to her father in sliding ink. If she wrote quickly enough, there was a slight chance that she could share the news with her father before her mother returned home from her travels.

Her mother did not approve of Quidditch.

_No_, Regina thought bitterly to herself, _that's not it_.

_She just does not approve of me._

Ever since Cora Mills heard news that her only daughter – only child – was sorted into Ravenclaw, she never wanted to hear the word _Hogwarts_ uttered in her home ever again. Whether it was out of fear or respect, Regina and her father obliged, and kept their chats hidden.

A shivering wind came from the window as Regina folded her arms and set down the quill, pensively staring out at the green terrain. As the sky began to set, Regina signed off her letter and stared around the nearly empty library.

_"Privatus dissimulari."_

The obsidian ink melted off the page at once, and a blank thick piece of parchment was the only thing the naked eye could see. Lucky enough, Regina had managed to tell her father the counter curse as he dropped her off at the train station.

_Thank you Bookworm,_ Regina mentally noted, sealing the letter and quickly left a hostile, overly curious Madam Pince to her books. Passing by the riddling door with as much ease as ever, Regina managed her way up to the Girl's dormitories. Even though she may have won the match, her fellow pupils of all ages knew far better than to expect her to begin handing out hugs.

Half way up the winding staircase, she was halted by a tall, lanky figure.

"Going somewhere _Mills_?"

"When one goes up this route, they are typically on their way to the dormitories _Jefferson_."

He scoffed, allowing her to graciously pass, sneakily wrenching her bag over her shoulder and into his melding hands.

"Jefferson!" Regina snarled, attempting to grab any part of her book bag. "I don't have time for this - "

"I know Regina," He mused, finding her secret treasure and slipping the sealed parchment out of its confines. "But I hardly think it would be best if we used Harley for this task. "

_What?_

"Harley?" Regina snapped, feeling her skin heat from a mixture of irritation and fury. "I happen to have my own owl, and have no need for yours."

"I just thought," He responded in a whisper, grabbing Regina's flailing hands in his own larger ones, "Cora may not recognize Harley if she were to come home early."

She stopped, dropping her hands and staring up at her friend. "I, well, thank you Jefferson."

"Don't mention it Mills." He shrugged, a look of horror forming in his features. "Trust me, after meeting your mother once, the sympathy I never thought I had actually burns for you."

He wasn't kidding either. Jefferson had the most unfortunate experience when he met her mother. Not only did Cora Mills find him far too alternative for her daughter, she made the horrible mistake of mocking his hat.

"I'll meet you at dinner, as I better get my bird on his way." He told her, walking up to the Boy's Dormitories and leaving Regina speechless, but pleasingly grateful.

The darkened sky and quieting of the Common Room were two clear indications that the evening's feast was about to be served. As Regina left the Ravenclaw Tower, she felt the sudden presence of someone lurking behind her.

Not that she even needed a _second_ to guess.

"Sydney," Regina stormed, picking up her pace as she stalked down the corridor, "Come out of the shadows, if you must."

"Oh dear!" The boy stammered, rushing to Regina's side and joining her at the pace. "I didn't mean to startle you Regina."

"You didn't, so there's no need to worry." Regina muttered without tone. "What are you doing on this side of the castle anyways?"

The Slytherin scratched his arm. "I thought there would be a chance I could run in to you I suppose."

_Creepy, even for you Glass._

"How did the enchantment work Regina?" His animated voice said with animation. "It seemed to do quite the trick."

"Yes, and I have been meaning to thank you," Regina interrupted, tossing him a winning smile. "If it weren't for you, we would not have been able to see through the storm."

"I knew a de-fogging spell was the trick!" He exclaimed holding the last door open for Regina as they both heard the raised sounds from the Great Hall. "A trick the Gryffindor team would have surely not known."

Regina smirked, and saw a hand wave for her from her house's table. "Well, Ravenclaw will forever be in your debt Sydney, as usual."

With that, she left him swooning in her dust as Regina saw her blonde friend snickering beside an empty place.

"Do you ever tire of leading that poor boy on Regina?" Kathryn asked, the innocence in her tone meant to be mocking. "Or are you still eager to hear more of "Mills is Our Queen?"

"It's always been a childish and completely unnecessary chant." Regina hissed in defense, tossing her thick mane of black curls over her shoulder. "Besides, Swan is not even _that_ bad of a player."

"Well, that's rather generous of you Gina." A male voice came from beside Kathryn. "But seriously, did you really expected maturity from Slytherin?"

"Kathryn, do you recall what we had discussed this week in Potions?" Regina replied through gritted teeth. "Please remind your dearly beloved here just how much I _despise_ said nickname."

The blonde snorted. "I'd remind him, but I don't think you'd get the result you'd be hoping for."

_No she most certainly would not,_ Regina thought, watching Frederick lay a kiss to the top of the blonde's head.

_Ergh._

The table erupted with sudden applause as Professor Flitwick entered the Hall and sat at the high table. He gave a bow, and smiled widely at the students – particularly his House, and Professor McGonagall. Once Dumbledore came into the room, and walked to his podium, the room stilled with immediate silence.


End file.
